


In Plain Sight

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen, a little bit of stalker, and sex pollen, creepy with a dash of hot, just lurking in the shadows, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Bucky struggles to keep himself busy, until he meets you.Warnings: non/dubcon sex (emphasis on noncon), masturbation, oral, sex pollen, kidnapping, stalking. Let’s all be chill and mind the warnings. If you no likey, no ready.This is dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bb_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_s/gifts).



> So this is another request featuring a very obsessed Bucky and very oblivious reader. Hope you enjoy the ride and let me know in the comments what you think. <3 As always, I love you!!!

There was a heatwave in New York. Every window in the city was open and the tarmac looked to be melting beneath the sweltering sun. Cars puttered, the endless clouds of exhaust adding to the torrid air. After a long day of work, you were ready to go home and lay in front of your fan and not move. Order in, if you even developed an appetite. At this point, food sounded horrendous.

The mandated black blouse was unbuttoned and slung over our arm, a plain white tank underneath tucked into your sleek black dress pants. Stray hairs stuck to the sheen of sweat across your forehead as you marched down the street in your low heels. Your mission was to get home. All day in the stuffy boutique had done little to relieve the suffocating embrace of the city smog. Grumpy customers had done even less to improve your mood.

As you turned the corner onto your block, a whistle stuttered your step. You quickly righted yourself and continued on as you sensed the leering eyes of the man sitting on the step just a few doors down from your own building. Your heels clicked quickly down the sidewalk as another whistle sounded. You passed the man  as he stood and made to follow you.

“Hey, mama,” He was only a step behind you. You reached into your purse and clutched your mace. You’d have to walk past your building until you lost and sneak around the back. “Lookin’ fine.” He was almost upon you and you readied yourself to run or spray; you weren’t sure yet.

“Leave her alone,” Another voice interjected before the creep could make another comment. You looked over your shoulder as a body stepped between you and the catcalling man. “She’s not interested so go away.”

“Didn’t ask you, dude,” You stopped as the stranger blocked the crude man who was growing irritated by his interruption. You were confused at the entire scene. It was completely normal to deal with nasty remarks but entirely unexpected for another New Yorker to come to your defense. Not to mention this valiant stranger wore a ball cap and canvas jacket in the stolid summer heat.

“Go!” The stranger barked and shoved the creep, nearly knocking him off his feet. “Or do you really wanna lose the rest of your teeth?”

There was a brief standoff but the man merely muttered about the ‘jackass who cockblocked him’ and turned back to his stoop. You breathed out in relief. 

“Thank you,” You said to the man. His back was still to you; a low ponytail poking out from his cap.

“Don’t worry about it,” He turned his head only slightly, revealing a quarter profile before stepping away.

He quickly dodged between cars as he disappeared across the street, leaving you even more perplexed. This city was strange indeed. You shook your head and peeked at the creep on the stoop who was already eyeing up his next victim. You turned on your heel and headed up to your building; eager thoughts of your bed and fan overtook your mind.

=

Bucky always kept his distance. Always six feet back; far enough to look casual if she glanced back or duck into an alleyway. When she did sense him, she would feel around in her purse for the mace she hid there. That was all well and good but it wouldn’t work on him. He’d have her wrist bent and the canister on the ground before she could scream. But that would ruin all his plans.

He had almost blown it just then. Telling off that creep had almost exposed him. She had almost seen his face. She’d be more likely to notice someone she could recognize. But he couldn’t let that creep follow her like that. Couldn’t let her lead him to her front door. So he stepped in and saved her. For himself as much as her. She was _his_.

He was relieved as he dipped into the alley across the street and turned back to find her back on her route home. She hadn’t thought about it too much. She would likely forget about it before tomorrow.  _God, he was fucking hot_. This jacket was awful in the July heat but the metal arm beneath would be a dead giveaway. He had worked too hard for too long to let the summer get the best of him.

He had first seen her in the winter. He was having a bad day. Another argument with Tony followed by a poor attempt at placating Steve. He didn’t fit in a Stark Tower, he never would. Not after what he had done. It was a pathetic effort by Steve to ingratiate him into his life. There wasn’t a place for him in this time; in this world. Well, not until he met her.

He hadn’t really noticed her at first. She was plain; unimposing. She was bundled up, a wooly scarf under her chin and matching beanie over her hair. He was so distracted as he went over his spat with Stark that he hadn’t noticed the black ice on the sidewalk. Her ‘watch out’ hadn’t been enough to warn him and he fell on his ass with a grunt. He shook his head and growled at himself. She stopped and offered her mittened hand. He stared at it warily.

“If it helps, I did the same thing earlier,” She smiled. That was it. That was the moment he really saw her. “In this very spot.”

He sighed and tilted his head. He took her hand cautiously and let her pretend to help him up. She was nothing compared to him; barely able to offer enough leverage to get him to his feet. He dusted himself off and cleared his throat. A gravelly ‘thanks’ hidden in his grumbles.

“You okay?” She asked, her eyes sparkled up at him. 

“Fine,” He blinked at her and looked down the sidewalk. He nodded at her and carried on his way. This was New York; no one was nice to you unless they wanted something and she was too nice. When he reached the corner and watched her from a distance. Maybe it wasn’t deception; merely naivety.  She didn’t know who he was; didn’t count his crimes against him.

He didn’t stop thinking of her. He tried but the pain in his ass kept reminding him of the scene. He recalled the little remark she had made. If she had been in that exact location twice that day, she probably frequented it most days. He wondered if he returned at the same time if he would see her again. _Why? So he could fall on his ass again._

The next day he found himself across the street from the patch of black ice. Sure enough, she came tramping down the snow-framed sidewalk. She slowed near the slippery hazard and sidestepped it. He watched her until she was at the next corner. He followed, catching sight of her just as she entered a boutique on the next street. He checked his watch.  _Fuck,_ Steve would be waiting for him.

He made a habit of tracking her route to and from work. She took the subway and walked two blocks from the station to her building. He stayed on the opposite side of the train, blending in with the freaks of the underground. One day, he had spotted her at the mailboxes in the front of her building. With her apartment number up his sleeve, he waited until a delivery man arrived and sneaked in after him.

He found her apartment and mapped it out in his head from the street. Her window faced the building just next door. An ancient walk-up long abandoned and due for demolition whenever the city decided it was pertinent. In this neighbourhood, that could be years. Another day, when she was at work, he ventured back to her building and picked the lock to her apartment. A set of small, undetectable cameras borrowed from Stark Tower were placed throughout; one in the shower, one in the kitchen, another in her small living room, and the last in her bedroom.

Ever since then, he had spent most of his nights in the vacant walk-up. It was easy enough to remove the wood from a boarded up window and slip inside. He would find the room right across from hers and settle in; his phone on the window sill, the screen switching between the cameras in her apartment. The night he had fended off the creep was no different. 

He returned to his place across the city, changed his clothes, and tucked a portable battery in his pocket. He grabbed some take out on his way back and climbed up to his hiding place, unwrapping the chopstick as he peeked through the slats along the window. The floor he was on was slightly higher than her own and he could see straight into her bedroom. There was a space between the boards just big enough for him to see through. He could even get a pair of binoculars in the gap to aid in his observation. 

Her blinds were wide open that night, her fan oscillating just beside the window. Her bed was next to the window and he could see her as she laid across her bed in nothing more than her panties and a white tank top. Her laptop streamed some show or the other, her lights were all out and only the glow of her screen illuminated her figure.

He finished his dinner as he watched her. She wasn’t doing too much. He couldn’t blame her, it was fucking hot. He had his own fan whirring in the abandoned apartment. A portable battery powered the tower fan; a small relief in the boiling space. His phone buzzed and he read the notification as it popped up over the view of her room. It was just Steve. He muted his messages and peered back through the binoculars.

The credits rolled down the small laptop screen and she closed out before she shut the laptop and set it on her night side table. He watched her roll onto her back and pulled out her own phone. She scrolled for a few minutes before tucking it under her pillow. She tossed and turned but he found it hard to see much of her through the dark. He put away the binoculars and focused on his phone. The camera had night vision and allowed a better view. He squinted and double tapped to zoom in. That was interesting. He felt his cock twitch and leaned back in the folding chair, his hand rested on the crotch of his jeans.

-

You were restless. The heat made it nearly impossible to relax and your laptop only added to it. Besides, you were bored with the show. The shark had been jumped quite a few episodes ago. You took out your phone and thumbed through your timeline. You just didn’t care about any of these people or their vacations to Europe. You muttered and shoved your cell under your pillow, falling back heavily on your back.

You spent a couple minutes switching from your back to stomach. Your side wasn’t anymore comfortable and you were once more flat, staring at the ceiling through the dark. You huffed and pressed your thighs together. There was one cure you knew for insomnia. At least, it usually worked. If not, it would at least distract you; relax you, even.

Your fingers crawled down your stomach, your hand slipping under your panties as you parted your legs. You drew a line down the vee of your pelvis and pushed away thoughts of work for fantasies of a man you’d never meet. You pushed between your folds, slowly toying with yourself until your arousal began to stir. As you felt a pool gathering, you spread your juices and focused on your sensitive hood.

Your legs bent slightly as you drew steady circles around your clit. Your other hand pulled down the strap of your tank until your chest spilled out. You grabbed your tit, kneading it as your swirling fingertip coaxed you into a trance. You closed your eyes as your breath hitched. You were sweating even more than before. You slid your fingers down to your entrance and pushed inside with a shudder.

You pressed your palm to your clit as you curled your middle and ring fingers up. The pressure was delicious. You began to moan, losing yourself in the fantasy painted on the inside of your eyelids. You imagined it was another touching you; another inside of you. Moving against you, in and out, in and out. Your legs shot straight as you brought yourself to orgasm, the thoughts of a rugged man on top of you swept you away.

Your hand still and your breath slowed. You withdrew your fingers, the crotch of your panties soaked. You fixed your tank top and slipped out of your underwear, tossing them over the side of your bed. You didn’t need them anyway. You laid on your stomach and buried your head in the pillow. You were suddenly very sleepy.

=

It wasn’t the first time Bucky had cum watching her. He had barely kept himself from making a mess of his jeans. It wasn’t the first time he had watched her cum either. Most times however, she did that in the shower. It was unfortunate that she didn’t do it more often. He often ended up pleasuring himself as she simply laid there or washed herself in the shower. To be honest, he could have burst at the slightest thought of her.

He sighed as he zipped up his pants and packed up. He shoved his empty take out container in the plastic bag and made sure everything was in its place. As he descended the stairs, he felt himself shaking still. His cock was already throbbing again. He didn’t know how much longer he could just watch. His need was becoming more urgent. As was hers, he surmised, as he smiled at the thought her touching herself.

He was almost ready; there were just a few more things he needed.

-

Another long day at the boutique. It was just as hot as before but it was as if your body was attuning to the constant misery. Days spent in all black trying to look like you weren’t drowning in sweat only to go home and melt in front of your fan. It was almost sad but you didn’t even have the energy to feel bad for yourself. You just wanted one day to be at room temperature. You didn’t have to be cold; only comfortable.

When you got out of work, you didn’t even both unbuttoning your blouse. There was nothing which could truly cool you off. You caught the subway and strolled the two blocks to your apartment. You climbed the stairs and nearly fell through the door as you longed to sit in front of the tepid wind of the fan. You stripped down to your tank top and panties and draped yourself over the bed as the propeller shot air over you. You were so hot you were itchy.

You laid face down, arms spread as you enjoyed the delight of doing nothing. You could’ve just gone to sleep to get away from the heat. You sighed and didn’t move for a couple minutes. Your eyes shot open as you heard a creak and you lifted your head. Before you could turn over and look to find nothing but an old apartment playing tricks, you were tugged by your ankles off the bed. As you clung to the comforter, your legs were released and and thick arms hugged you as you struggled.

“Shhh,” You heard the soft hush as you were pricked in the neck; a surge running through your veins before your limbs grew heavy and your head drooped. Your eyes closed and you were left to wade through the dark.

-

Slowly, consciousness returned to you, your eyelids opening heavily as they fluttered. Your shoulders and back were sore. Lifting your head was difficult and you found yourself suspended by your wrists, your toes barely touched the cold floor. You rested your weight on your tiptoes, easing some of the strain from your arms. You looked around at the airy room, the space lit in soft red hues. You didn’t know what was more of a shock; that you weren’t sweltering or that you had awoken in this foreign place.

You were entirely naked as you hung helpless and weak. You groaned as your thighs rubbed together and sent a ripple up your spine. You felt horribly empty and the thrumming in your pussy pushed itself to the front of your mind. It was an unnatural yearning. One you had never felt before. A desire so succinct that it made your muscles ache. _What was going on?_

“A minor sedative,” A voice made you flinch sending another unwanted tickle through your loins. You were turned by a single hand on your side. A man with long brown hair stood before you, his features limned in scarlet shadows. His left arm shone and it took a moment to realize it was metal.  _What the fuck?_  “Mixed with a stimulant.”

“W-what?” Your voice was hoarse. “Who are you?”

“In due time,” He removed his hand and you wanted desperately for him to touch you again. “You see, the stimulant takes a few hours to kick in so naturally, it was most convenient to knock you out first. Plus, it made transportation so much easier.”

“What am I doing here?” You croaked.  _What was wrong with you?_ Your insides hurt so bad. You bit your tongue to keep from whining.

“So many questions, doll,” He reached out to touch your cheek and you found yourself pressing your face into his hand. Like a cat begging for pets. “You can just call me ‘Sir.’ And as for why you’re here,” He let his hand trail down your neck and between your breasts, “You should be able to guess it. Surely, you feel it by now.” His hand stopped just above your pelvis and you leaned towards him without thinking. “Mmm, yes, you are.”

He backed away as you whimpered, rubbing your thighs together as your pussy ached. You need some sort of stimulation. Anything. Your clit felt like it was going to explode. He smirked and pulled his tee shirt over his head. His eyes never left you as he undressed and your eyes rolled back as you tried to resist the painful urge within.

“Look at me,”  You tried to shake away the haze as it closed in and forced yourself to obey. He stood before you holding his hard cock; his hand glided along his length. The sight made you bite your lip and you parted your legs just a little. “That’s it, doll.” He let go of himself and stepped nearer but not close enough to touch. “What do want, hmm? Your mouth on me or my mouth on you?”

You exhaled and squeezed your eyes shut. You clasped your lips together, praying that you could keep the words inside. His fingers tickled your collarbone and you trembled. “On me.” You blurted out.

He gripped your chin and forced your head straight. “Open your eyes,” You listened and stared into his deep blue irises. His pupils widened as they devoured you. “Now, ask me nicely, doll.”

“Please, s-sir,” You stuttered out, “Please, put your mouth on me.”

A small whinny followed your plea as a shock went through you. If he didn’t touch you soon, you were going to cry. He chuckled and his hands brushed over your sides, along the curve of your hips and thighs as he lowered himself to his knees. He cupped your ass and you threw your legs over his shoulders eagerly.

You were confused as you watched his blue eyes focus on your pussy. This stranger had brought you to this weird place and stripped you down yet you were desperate for his touch. You had no idea who he was or where you were but all you could think of having him inside of you. As he drew his tongue along your folds you hung your head back and moaned. It felt so good. His cool tongue was like a splash of cold water on your hot pussy. He nestled closer, his tongue lapping at the river that flowed from you. 

Your breath was so ragged you were sure you’d pass out once more. You were almost choking on your tongue as his tongue twirled around your bud and your thighs closed on him like a vice. You were jibbering as the pain in your wrists faded for the pleasure blooming in your pelvis. Your frantic reaction only seemed to drive him as his tongue worked more furiously and he hummed. Your nerves flurried and you cried out, your breathing lending a rasp to your moans as the orgasm ripped through you from head to heel.

The stranger pulled his head from between your legs and gazed up at you as he licked his lips. You were embarrassed at the glisten all around his mouth. You couldn’t believe it felt so good. It shouldn’t feel this good. 

“It’s okay, doll. The stimulant just enhances the body’s desires. It’s all you.” He stood and his hands went to the strap around your wrists. “Now, you’re going to be a good girl for me and return the favour.” You sucked in your lip as your need only intensified. “I know it hurts, doll, but there’s only one way to ease the pain…you just gotta be patient.”

He worked at untying your wrists. You fell to your feet with a wobble and rubbed your shoulders as you hugged yourself. His hands were on your upper arms and he let out a long breath. He leaned down and whispered in your ear. “On your knees.” You looked up at him with a pout. You knew it was the only way. It hurt so bad. You lowered yourself shakily and he grinned. “You know what you need to do, doll.”

You blinked and looked to his cock. He spread his legs and bent as you reached up to wrap your fingers around him. He was taller than you. You stroked him as you stared down his cock, moistening your lips with your tongue. It was a lot to take. More than you ever remember taking before. You pressed your lips to the head of his cock and slowly stretched them over it. You held your tongue firmly along his shaft as you welcomed him deeper.

You struggled to breath as he pushed into your throat, stretching your neck to accommodate him. You kept your hand on his cock so that you didn’t need to take all of him. You started your motion, the pressure building in your pussy and you reached down to touch your pulsing clit.

“Ahh,” He pulled your hair and forced himself further into your throat, “I didn’t say you could touch.” You whipped your hand away from yourself and he nodded, watching your head as it bobbed along his length. “That’s it. Ohhhh, so good. I knew it, I just…You must have been so lonely, doll.”

Your eyes widened but you couldn’t really question his meaning with his cock down your throat. You gagged a little but kept your stomach from revolting. The pain was so intense. You could feel your juices dripping down your thighs. You were shaking as you worked his shaft more vigorously; hoping for your own release to follow.

His hands closed around your head as he thrust into your face to his limit. You slapped his thigh as he came down your throat without warning. You swallowed and he pulled out, cum and spit coated his cock and your lips. You leaned forward on your hands as you fought to catch your breath and he moved from in front of you.

“Stand up, doll,” He ordered and you coughed as you rose with a tremble.

He was behind you and you nearly yelped as his arms wrapped around you. He toyed with your tits as you pressed yourself to him hungrily, a shiver running the length of your spine. His cock was still wet as it rubbed against your back. He pinched your nipples between his fingers and grinded into you. You were panting again as your nerves bounced beneath your flesh.

“Tell me what you want, doll,” He spoke in your ear as he held you to him. “Say it nicely, now.”

“I want–I want you—ugh-h-h, I want you inside–of me, s-s-s-sir,” You stammered as every muscles in your body began to jitter. “Please, help me.”

“Alright, doll, since you said it so sweetly,” His metal hand cupped your tit as his other slid down to your pelvis, pushing on it until you arched your back. “Yeah, just like that.” He bent his knees and lined himself up. He entered you slowly and you reached back to grab onto him, your hands on his hips as your nails sunk into his flesh. “Oh, you want it like that?” He slammed into you all at once and you exclaimed.

He bottomed out and stayed there for a minute. You could hear his heart hammering in his chest. He held you firmly as he began to rock in and out of you. You curved your back more and more as he thrust into you. You wanted more. Even as he filled you to your limit, you needed more. His fingers slipped down to your clit and he caressed you.

An unending moan rose from you and the sensations strung together until they twined tightly. As the tension broke, your moan turned to a flat out holler and you came in a violent spasm. As he continued to fuck you, the orgasms didn’t stop. They were only seconds apart as the ecstasy washed over you again and again. Your felt ready to explode as your walls twitched around him.

“Do you want my cum, doll?” His voice was smoky as he lifted you to your tiptoes, his cock barreling into you without relent. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Yes, sir, yes, yes, yes,” Your head was lolling back and forth as you struggled to hold yourself upright. “Yesssssss.” You felt him cum and your head fell forward as he rode out his climax. You purred as he pulled out and the mixture of both your cum streamed down your legs.

He turned you carefully in his arms, brushing the loose hair away from your forehead. He bent to smell you; your sweat, your sheer arousal. His metal arm was around your back and he reach down to lift your leg with his other, entering you again as your pulse began to even out. You were limp in his embrace, hanging there as your head fell back and you gasped.

“Oh, doll,” He growled into your neck, “We’re not even close to finished.”


End file.
